


Billie Eilish's influence

by Nej_Illjuna



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, playful banter, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nej_Illjuna/pseuds/Nej_Illjuna
Summary: Things got a bit out of hand when Hangyul and Seungyoun started to grind on each other on the set of their last variety show to the rhythm of "Bad guy". Hangyul can't let it go, and it seems like Seungyoun can't either.





	Billie Eilish's influence

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of this. 
> 
> https://bit.ly/30N95iZ
> 
> I am not over it and I don't think I ever will be.
> 
> I'm so sorry for this filth.

Hangyul stepped out of the bathroom, shaking his hair a bit and sending droplets flying everywhere. His day had been packed with schedules, and he was  _ tired _ . The only thing on his mind right now was to walk down the hallway and drop dead on his bed to let a mercyful sleep soothe his aching ankle. And that’s exactly what he was going to do, at least until something came to distract him.

“Hangyul, you finished showering ?”

He heard the smile in his voice before he actually saw him. Seungyoun was there, blocking his path to the promised land of his matress, and the shine in his eyes told him that it wouldn’t be as easy as simply walking away to end this encounter. Even with the only light coming from their shared room a few meters away, he could clearly see how awake he was.

“Yeah, I was going to bed”, he answered, tugging on his pajamas to prove his point. “I’m tired.”

“I bet you are, you worked hard today”, he quipped, winking and pointing finger guns at him.

At that, Hangyul flustered for a second. Because even if he played it off on the spot, it wasn’t easy to forget what happened on the set of their last variety show. And he really shouldn’t think so much about the way Seungyoun basically came over to grind on him to the rhythm of the music, how his hand grabbed the hair at the back of his head, or how he himself instinctively reached to him to get him closer. On actual international TV. He shouldn’t, because since the first time he noticed him on Produce, he knew he liked to joke around and play up his sex appeal. What happened was nothing more than him procuring entertainment to everyone, and a good chunk of fanservice ; just like he does with Wooseok, or Seungwoo, or really anyone that gives him the opportunity for that matter. Well, maybe not to this extent with them. They had stares, and sly touches and angling of his face, but they didn’t know how it felt to have his hips actually rolling on their thigh -

Hangyul blinked, chasing the thoughts away. He shouldn’t be going down that road. That’s what he kept thinking this whole day, anyway. The Seungyoun before him had traded the black outfit for comfortable sleeping clothes, his makeup vanished, his hair was messy. There was no cameras, no one left roaming in the dorm at this ungodly hour to make any joke. He had no reason to act like the Seungyoun that was with him back there dancing to Billie Eilish. So he buried everything, the feeling of his hand in his hair, the knot in his stomach that never untied since that incident, and smiled back.

“You too. The kids are starting to learn from you, you’re perverting the youth, hyung.”

“What ? Only me ?!” he said, offended, putting a dramatic hand to his chest. “I started only because  _ you  _ were bodyrolling on the side while everyone was doing a funny grandpa dance. And you were very willing to go along, if I recall correctly.”

Hangyul huffed, looking away. He wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation. Not with him, not about how much he got into it when it was just for the show. But he was there now, and there was no way he was going to be weird about it.

“It must’ve looked so cool”, he mused instead. “You think they’ll broadcast it ? It should be cut, right ?”

“You’d be surprised about what makes it in that kind of show. I bet they’ll release it, even the part with the kids.”

“That-”

“Your thighs are actually thicker that I thought”, Seungyoun interjected, looking at them.

Thrown off, Hangyul looked down too, as if his legs could have switched since his shower.

“What ?” he said dumbly, mind fogged by tiredness.

“I knew they were, don’t get me wrong, that’s one of your strong points.” He crouched, wrapping his hands around his right thigh to the best of his ability. “But I didn’t realise how much they really are, you know what I mean ? Look at my hands, a whole face could fit in there.”

“You’ve got pretty small hands”, Hangyul said, and there was nothing else his brain could come up with when he was faced with Seungyoun grabbing his leg on his knees.

“Yeah, I do”, he noted, letting go of him to look at them. “I’m fine with it though. You wanna compare ?”

He got up, holding out his hand, and Hangyul could do nothing more than oblige. Most of the time, he knew what Seungyoun was looking for. It was easy for him to follow him in his crazy endeavors, and in turn, he became his go-to accomplice. They had fallen so easily in a mutual understanding that even their banter was a part of the fun. Everything was so obvious to him when Seungyoun wanted something, but at times, like now, he wasn’t so sure of his end goal. He still knew the steps he was supposed to follow, felt that his natural reaction was the correct one, but he had no idea where this was going. Their fingers briefly collided before threading together, and only now did Hangyul notice how close he had gotten.

“Still small”, concluded Hangyul.

“Size doesn’t matter, that’s what you do with it that counts”, he asserted, deadpan.

“Then why did you focus so much on the size of my thighs ?” he chuckled.

“Because you’ve got the size  _ and  _ the technique”, he said with a sly smile, eyes thinning, and something got stuck in Hangyul’s throat.

The same feelings of want that surged through the day surfaced again, and this time, it was hard to silence them. Breathless, he forced out a laugh. Things were getting out of hand.

“All of this and yet you got away after half a second on it, such a shame.”

“You feel like you could handle me for more than that ?” he asked, sliding the tip of his knee between his legs, a playful smile on the lips.

And Hangyul was ready to put a hand on his shoulder with a cocky grin, telling him to bring it on, but there was no camera. No one else to laugh at their antics. It was only them on a too quiet hallway, keeping their voices low not to wake anyone. He could have been teasing him, and there was definitely some of it in his tone, but it felt like more, and now Hangyul was really lost.

“What are you doing ?” He asked, unsure, his voice even lower now.

“I don’t know, what are  _ you  _ doing ?” Seungyoun countered in a whisper.

Hangyul realised a beat too late that his hand had gone to rest on his hip without consulting him. He gazed at his fingers slightly digging in the loose fabric of his shirt, very aware of the tattoo resting just underneath. When he looked up, Seungyoun wasn’t smiling anymore, his eyes sharp. A small fire started in his core.

“You didn’t answer,” he said, inching even closer. “You think you can ?”

In a daze, it dawned on him that this was him offering an exit if he wasn’t comfortable with the situation, and in turn that there was, in fact, a situation. His stomach did loops it wasn’t supposed to be able to. Thanks to his years of taekwondo, his legs at least didn’t wobble. He didn’t want to lose his dignity that fast. He squeezed the boney hip under his palm, and Seungyoun tilted his head, eyes half closed, waiting for a response. The dryness in his mouth made it harder, but he managed to reply.

“I don’t think you’d last much longer anyway”, he joked, and Seungyoun found back his smile, grabbing his neck and slotting himself resolutely against his body.

“You’re getting smug, huh ?” he snickered, looking him dead in the eye as he pushed him down enough for him to bend his knees, settling at the top of his thigh. Hangyul shifted a little to get a better angle and rest his back against the wall, noticing Seungyoun twitching under his fingers because of the friction. The feeling travelled straight to his groin. “Let’s see how long you can keep pretending.”

Seungyoun rolled lazily his hips against him, letting his head hang on his shoulder. Instinctively, Hangyul mirrored his move, pressing himself harder against him, indulging in the soft mewl that ringed in his ear.

“I’m not pretending anything”, he breathed out, riding his shirt up with his free hand.

“Sure you’re not”, laughed silently Seungyoun against his collarbone, his hot breath fanning over his skin.

Seungyoun sighed close to his ear, making him shiver. The drag on his thigh was slow, deliberate, only disturbed by the occasional fabric fold. A small hand closed off on the back of Hangyul’s head, stroking the short hair in sync with his moves, probably unconsciously. His fingers felt longer like that. Hangyul let go of his shirt, slithering an arm around his bare waist and pulling him closer. Seungyoun let out a strangled whimper, letting himself get pressed on his torso, grabbing his arm to ground himself.

If the outfits on the show were thinner than what they wore in this moment, he could feel way more this time. The ghost of his lips at the base of his throat, his shallow breathing, the muscles in his lower back contracting and relaxing with every rocking motion, the way he himself got a bit of friction when he met him halfway. It was intoxicating. For a second, he let himself look down between them, seeing what he already felt with his hand and thigh. Every time he went back and forth, the edge of his pants slid a bit lower, revealing his gun tattoo. Hangyul followed the black outline with his thumb, dipping under his waistband, and Seungyoun’s hips stuttered a bit.

“Fuck”, he heard him hiss, picking up the pace, and Hangyul’s head started spinning.

Everything felt a bit surreal in the shadow of the night, and maybe it was because it was so late that he even let himself end up in this position. He knew he should have a ton of questions, worries and inhibitions to stop him by now, but Seungyoun was riding his thigh and he couldn’t care less about the technicalities. So he adjusted his rhythm to him, and tried to go a little further, to graze him every now and then. Seungyoun grabbed his hair more harshly, his other hand roaming around his navel, seeping through the layers of clothes, stroking his skin there.

“You want me to take care of you ?” he asked, his voice wanting to sound nonchalant but a bit too broken and high to be believable.

Hangyul followed again the shape of the gun, scratching a bit this time, dragging at the same time his nails down his spine, basking in the feeling it gave him to have his body squirm against him. Everything was too hot, and he knew he was sweating, his shower wasted.

“Yeah”, he finally answered, his naturally husky voice becoming even more so.

“No magic word ?” Seungyoun smiled, teasing him with two fingers creeping lower.

“Yes, please”, he groaned, trying to keep the volume low.

“Yes please who ?”

Hangyul turned his head to frown at him, annoyed, but he was faced with the sight of Seungyoun, short of breath and flushed, staring at him from a few centimeters with lust-filled eyes and a devastating smirk, his hair dishevelled. He didn’t know what he wanted to say in the first place, but the words died on his lips.

“Yes, please, hyung”, he whispered, wrecked.

“See, you can be a good boy”, he grinned back, diving on his neck and finally slipping his whole hand down.

Hangyul exhaled sharply, bending over a bit and buckling his knees. The slide was a bit dry, but it wasn’t his hand for the first time in forever and that was worth it. He let his hips move on their own accord, under his hand’s commands, and almost forgot about the rest before Seungyoun licked his throat, lightly biting him. A moan escaped him before he could stifle it, and Seungyoung shushed him immediately.

“I like that and I’ve been wanting to hear it for a long time, but you really shouldn’t do it here”, he muttered against his skin, his moves becoming more frantic.

“Shouldn’t we… at least go to our room ?” tried Hangyul in the midst of all this.

“Some kids are sleeping inside”, he simply said before closing his teeth on him again, not enough to leave a mark.

Hangyul bit his lip, repressing the sounds that tried to get out, and angling his head to give him better access. The fire inside of him was getting hotter, making everything tight and sensitive. He followed once again the line of the gun, except this time, he didn’t stop at the end and went all the way down. Seungyoun muffled a moan against his skin, the high sound vibrating through him when his hand grabbed him. He wished he could hear it full volume. The rocking of his hips was getting desperate, and he lost his grip on Hangyul, curling up and trying to steady himself by tugging on his shirt.

“Hangyul”, he whined weakly, pulling at his collar to get his attention.

He barely had the time to get a look at him, his eyes watery and so, so far gone, his hair even more dishevelled and sticking a bit to his forehead, his red cheeks and his flushed chest, his body tensed, chasing his orgasm in his hand. Hangyul kissed his crimson lips, letting him grab onto him like a lifeline, not even thinking about how messy he was when they licked hungrily each other’s mouths, savoring each moan and sigh that came out of him, until his hips stuttered, his whole body tensing. He clawed harshly at Hangyul’s skin, letting a long wavering and broken cry get drowned out by his mouth. Hangyul supported him through it, his arm still around his waist, trying to remember every detail of it. The slight shaking of his hands and legs, how much his chest was rising to get him enough air. His red ears and soft skin.

After a moment of calm, Seungyoun ended up taking a small step back, disoriented and still out of breath. Hangyul’s thigh felt cold at the sudden loss of contact, but it was nothing compared to the emptiness that opened before him. What now ? Everything could happen. Seungyoun could decide that it was a complete mistake and put and end to it right now. he could laugh it off and act as if it never happened. He could-

“Come here”, he demanded, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back in the bathroom without further ado.

Hangyul was confused. Maybe it was to wash themselves and talk about it properly at least behind closed doors. So he started washing his hand when Seungyoun closed and locked the door, and was slightly taken aback when he got on his knees in front of him. He turned off the water and moved back, startled by the proximity, hitting the wall behind him.

“What ?” he asked, confused.

“You didn’t finish”, he simply said, grabbing his pants and tugging at them. “Let me.”

Hangyul felt himself twitching in interest, but still hesitated. It seemed too good, to have Seungyoun spent like that, waiting to pleasure him. Of course he already fantasized about it. Having it for real was a different story altogether.

“Are you sure about this ?” he asked, worried.

“Well, yeah, I wouldn’t be on my knees otherwise”, he said, smiling. Then he shifted to a sincere curiosity mixed with surprise. “Don’t you want me to ?”

“Yes, I mean, no, I mean, don’t feel obligated to”, he stammered, struggling with his conflicting boner and principles. “I- I’d be honored but I don’t want you to do it just by principle, it’s fine if you don’t…”

“ _ I’d be honored _ ”, he giggled, his eyes turning into two happy slits. “Come on, it’s already late, don’t drag this on purpose.”

Hangyul huffed, coming back in front of him. It felt awkward, to have him face his crotch, even after what just happened. Seungyoun noticed his unease, playfully slapping his thigh.

“You’re going to be embarrassed when I just came in your hand ?”

Hearing those words made Hangyul feel dizzy for a second. He lived through the moment again, and felt himself ascend. That would be enough material for the rest of his life. Who needed fantasies or porn when that actually happened.

“Yeah, fair point”, he admitted, finally lowering his waistband.

“Now, the rules”, said Seungyoun, grasping him. “You can grab my hair, you can tug, you can move by yourself. But don’t go too far, I’ve got high notes to hit in a few hours. Also, tell me when you’re close. Got it ?”

“Got it.”

“Got it who ?”

Hangyul rolled his eyes.

“You’ve got some kind of kink ?”

“Let a man live his dreams, Hangyul.”

“Never took you for a- Oh, fuck.”

Seungyoun dived directly on him, and Hangyul leaned forward, the air knocked out of him. The wet warmth surrounding him was so inviting, he had to refrain a spontaneous thrust. Sure, Seungyoun had told him it was okay to move, but he wanted to at least know the limits before going all out. Instead, he put his hands on his head, to steady himself and to thread his fingers through his hair. Under him, he could see himself disappearing inside his mouth, red and shiny lips stretched around him, a hand to take care of what he didn’t cover. His tongue swirled expertly around, dragging along the underside on the length, teasing the slit, and Hangyul’s grip on the locks of hair tightened. After all that happened, he was already ridiculously close. Desperately trying to push back his limits, he tried to breathe deeply, with mild success. Seungyoun looked up, and hummed, amused, the vibrations making Hangyul stiffen and choke on own saliva. He closed his eyes in hopes to diminish the stimulus, but he felt a hand stroke the inside of his thigh and the head between his tense fists started to bob up and down, and he knew all hope was lost.

“Fuck, oh fuck, fuck”, he swore under his breath, fighting with everything he had to not to rut between his lips like there was no tomorrow. Because there was a tomorrow, and the pre-recording would not sound good with a sore throat.

He was about to signal Seungyoun that he couldn’t go on any longer when he felt cold air hit him where there was once his sweet, sweet warmth. He immediately opened back his eyes, scandalized. Seungyoun was looking up at him, grinning, a string of spit linking him to his red lips.

“Never took you for the swearing type”, he said, mischievous.

Hangyul was way too wrecked to find any comebacks, let alone a good one. He barely even responded when he was told to put the hem of his shirt in his mouth so that it wouldn’t be in the way, and additionally would muffle his voice. Hangyul suspected it was more a ploy to expose his abs than anything, but complied in silence, incapable of a coherent thought. So Seungyoun simply opened his mouth, inviting him with a shrug of his eyebrows. 

Exhaling shakily, he watched himself getting inside, lined up by Seungyoun’s hand, maintaining eye contact. He made some tentative thrusts, testing out the depth he could explore according to his feedback, and once he found out what he was comfortable with, started to build a rhythm. He was pretty sure that if he wasn’t holding his dark hair, his hands would be shaking. He was crumbling under Seungyoun’s stare while he fucked his mouth, panting, the tight heat in him growing and nearing the point where it would snap for good.

“‘M clo’e”, he tried between the fold of his shirt between his teeth, the picture of Seungyoun on his knees and his eyes glazed over forever burned in his memory.

Seungyoun signaled him that he got it, but instead of pulling out, he secured his hips with his hands, hollowed his cheeks and hummed lowly. Stars exploded behind Hangyul’s eyelids, bending over and his knees giving out while his whole body was struck by lightning, the shirt uselessly flopping down when he broke down in a stream of Seungyoun’s name mixed with swearing. The latter helped him ride out his orgasm, and Hangyul was barely conscious enough to catch him swallowing when he slid down, exhausted. For a while, he simply stayed there, catching his breath, his mind blank. It had been intense, and not only because of the forced abstinence of the idol life. Seungyoun started to softly soothe his hair down.

“Are you okay ?” he asked gently, concerned.

Hangyul stared at him, not sure what he meant, but then he felt something wet on his cheeks. To be sure, he stroked his face and looked at his hand. Tears. He actually cried.

“I can’t believe it”, he muttered.

Seungyoun took back his hand, his worry turning into some kind of anguish. Coming back from his high, Hangyul shook his head. That was the important part. He shouldn’t mess it up just because Seungyoun knew how to give really good head.

“I’m okay, I’m very okay. I’m too much okay, actually, if that’s a thing.”

“Oh, oh, okay”, he said, laughing nervously. “I just thought that, you know.”

“That I was regretting everything and/or that this was only a one-way thing ?”

Seungyoun slowly shrugged with his palms turned up, his mouth a straight line.

“Well, kinda ?”

“Great, at least that means I wasn’t the only one to freak out about it.”

“So, does it mean that you’d be okay if that was more of a regular thing ?”

“Oh please god yes”, he sighed.

“Wow, that was way easier that I pictured”, mused Seungyoun.

“Wait until we try to have the bedroom for ourselves. There’s always someone hanging there. Our room is objectively the best one, but come on.”

“Mmh. We should talk to Seungwoo about it, though.”

Hangyul became even more silent, looking down.

“Right. Right, we should.”

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna be fine. It’s Seungwoo. He won’t let us down.”

Hangyul nodded, but his heart wasn’t in it. There, in the safety of the small bathroom, they didn’t have to deal with it, but there was always consequences. Some more dire than others. he didn’t want to think about it. Not just yet.

“Also, I was forgetting”, added Seungyoun.

He shuffled over to him, kissing him on the lips.

“There. I wanted to do it properly.”

“Your breath smells terrible”, chuckled Hangyul, hiding his embarrassment.

“That’s one hundred percent your fault, so I’m not gonna comment on that”, he asserted, getting up. “I’m going to wash up and brush my teeth now. You go to bed. We don’t have that much sleep left.”

“Yes,  _ hyung _ , I’m going”, he said, imitating him. “Is that how I should call you now ?  _ Hyung _ . Is that why we’re co-workers ? Who knew.”

“No kink-shaming in this house”, he warned, looking at him through the mirror.

“It’s not shaming if I use it to my advantage”, he laughed, going to the door.

“Hangyul ?” he stopped him, right as the door opened.

“Yeah ?”

“Don’t worry. It’s gonna be okay.”

Hangyul looked at him, really looked at him, his earnest look, the determination in his eyes, the flawless confidence he had in those words. He felt a bit more at ease.

“Yeah. Good night, hyung.”

“Good night.”

Somewhere along the night, he felt the mattress dip behind him, and an arm hook around his waist. Seungyoun’s scent shrouded him, and his body relaxed, loving himself against the warmth of the newcomer.

It was going to be okay.


End file.
